For Harry
by arya305
Summary: Severus decides to join the death eaters to spy and help Harry as the tidings of war reach Hogwarts. Set after Harry's fourth year. But a remarkable turn of events leave him bemused...and proud. There is more to the wunderkind than meets the eye.
1. Prologue

_**The Harry Potter Universe belongs to Ms. Rowling. I own only and only the plot….and that too inspired by my fellow authors don't hate me if you don't like it.**_

The Traps We Lay….

Severus Snape stood impassively in front of Lord Voldemort, along with the inner circle of death eaters. His mask covered his face from all emotions. Not that he needed it. His face was as perfectly blank as his mask. His death eater robes fitted on him perfectly, almost divinely …..thought Severus disgustedly.

The peaceful summer afternoon, the view of the beautiful countryside, and the silent lives of the guileless peasants that inhabited the village of Little Hangleton… Severus could have been almost … _content._ Except that now, he was standing in the presence of the darkest lord of all times, who practically reeked of infernos and bloodshed and represented all that was dark and ungodly. And such a man was sitting on a throne built over his father's grave completely free, without a thought of terror in his heart…without the merest shade of anxiety about what may come. And the poor boy…who'd been forced to bleed, writhe and fight in this very place, merely because he had the audacity to be born was hiding like a prisoner in his relatives home, watched by the members of the Order round the clock, like a captive who could escape any time. The thought made his blood boil. And it was only and only the figure of that child, that made him come back to this hell again. Though Potter with all his Gryffindor bravado denied being affected in the least by the death of his comrade, Severus _knew._ His eyes were pleading for help. He looked so forlorn and lost…that Severus's heart went out for him. He had decided at that moment that he would fight till the last ounce of his breath, to protect _**this**_ boy.

Not for Lily, or the promise he made on her grave.

Not for Albus, or for the redemption of his soul.

Hell, not even for James Potter, or the stupid life debt he had to repay.

It was for Harry. He had pledged to protect the child. He was determined to watch over Harry and watch over, he would. Even if it cost him his soul. He focused his attention back to the Dark Lord.

"Well Severus, what do you have to say for yourself?" the cold voice questioned.

Severus mentally groaned. He was going to pay for this lack of attention sorely. He had to join back into the death eater ranks, otherwise he would not be able to spy. He had to convince the villain of his loyalty….and instead of listening to each and every word that he said, he was busy pitying a fourteen year old student! _Wonderful Severus. Guess it's been too long since you tasted crucio…._

"My Lord!"

"Yes Severus…I am waiting."

 _Fantastic. Fabulous. Fantabulous. Go on Severus….What will you do now? Say 'Extremely sorry my lord..I was plotting your downfall while you were questioning me, so could you kindly repeat you question?'_ Bloody hell. Think Severus. You are the head of Slytherin house for Merlin's sake. Surely you can manipulate a newly born arrogant dark lord?

Arrogant. That's it!

"My lord…"

 _ **That's the beginning. You wouldn't find it informative in anyway. But hey…it was necessary. I daresay the summary was more informative than the chapter itself…. But please please review.**_

 _ **arya305**_


	2. Vain Vanity

**I am sorry for the extremely long break that I had to take. But now I am back. And I also have gotten a beta who has very kindly looked through this and corrected my mistakes, and that too in a very short time!**

 **I thank you Mischief Managed33. You're awesome!  
**

 **And now…on with the story.**

Vain Vanity

He wasn't known for his intelligence, or for his sacrifices. He did not have any special talents…nor did he have the quick wit and masterful manipulative tongues of his so-called comrades. But Peter Pettigrew certainly felt addled when a lanky but stern looking Potions Master threw his honeyed notes in a smooth silky drawl possible only for him.

"My lord! Though I do not wish to encumber you with ostentatious descriptions of how happy I am to see you, I certainly shall say that I find myself speechless at your arrival. It is certainly very refreshing to see you taking your rightful position in the world." He gestured at the throne.

Peter shook his head. Why couldn't Snape talk in normal English? To everyone else...it looked like a glowing encomium, but to him…it all looked like plain insults, double meaning words, which Snivellus used all the time.

Otherwise, what could the man mean by speaking so gracefully, when he said that he found himself speechless? And what could the bugger mean, Your rightful position in the world? The Dark Lord was sitting on a grave! Did Snape mean his master belonged to the grave? Peter bristled at the apparent insult. He had worked for ages to get that resurrection potion right. He'd be damned if he let Snape think that the Dark Lord belonged to the grave.

"Why don't you just answer why you did not come when summoned Snape? We've been waiting for that answer for a long time now." He said spitefully.

Snape shot him a dark look that immediately put the air out of him. Peter felt like a first year facing the intimidating teacher. He quickly looked down. If he had waited for a second more…he would have seen a tiny look of relief and triumph in Snape's eyes.

Severus almost smiled when Pettigrew interrupted his speech. He feared his flattery would not earn him a curse free afternoon, but only save his life. Now he knew what was expected of him. And he would slither his way out of this.

" I was….getting to that point Pettigrew. As opposed to you, the dark lord likes complete explanations and good results…not silly excuses." He turned to face the dark lord and met his gaze dead on…knowing that his thoughts were safe from the lousy legimizer in front of him. He let a small smirk escape his mouth. " I have been aware of the summons issued to the loyal ones to the Lord's cause as soon as the dark mark on my arm set off. But I could not have apparated directly from the Hogwarts grounds…a fact which someone as stupid as you Pettigrew must remember." He gave a small sneer in the rat's direction. " And moreover, I have never veered from the path you had set before me, my lord! I have been doing your bidding even in your absence. I have been spying on the lemon drop loving fool and weakening his defenses for the past sixteen years. I could not have destroyed all that work by flying immediately to you. He would have been suspicious."

Nott made a derisive sound. "Really Snape? You expect us to believe this cock and bull story of yours?"

Snape gave him an annoyed look. " I was under the impression that I was speaking to the Dark Lord Nott. Unless you plan to tell me that you are the Dark Lord, I'd appreciate if you kept your mouth shut." Snape said smugly. He had attacked directly on the dark Lord's weak spot…questioning his authority.

A shriek of pain was heard as Nott collapsed onto the ground. He smirked. Pick your words carefully, dunderhead! He thought.

"I am the one who will question Avery. Let this be a lessson for you. Severusss has been working for me for the past thirteen years loyally…" he turned his red eyes back onto the tall man, and smiled evilly "…..or so he saysss."

Severus's heart thundered. Did the Dark Lord not believe him? He'd have to convince the man of his loyalty. He gulped imperceptibly. One could not be too careful in front of a psycho, a powerful one at that.

"Then tell me Severusss…why did you not help Wormtail when he got free?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at the portly bumbling idiot. He smiled an enigmatic smile. "Did I not my lord?" he said calmly. Peter sputtered.

"Of course, you didn't Snivellus. You were only interested in Sirius and proving to the world that Remus is a werewolf. You didn't do anything for me, you greasy haired git…"

Whatever Peter was going to say choked in his windpipe as a silencing spell closed him. " Of course, I didn't do anything for you, Pettigrew, I did only what was necessary for the dark lord. I am, after all, his follower." Turning to the Dark Lord, he bowed his face respectfully. " My lord, if I hadn't intervened that day, Black and Potter would've caught this rat and sent him to prison, and delay your reinstatement into the World. Pettigrew here claims the laurels of bringing you back into a physical state, but the groundwork was all done by more loyal followers. It was I who helped Barty Crouch in guiding Potter through the tournament and making sure he was here for the ritual. Unfortunately, I also had to sacrifice him, lest he spills all my secrets." Snape said, diverting all attention and suspicions from himself.

He had used the Crouch Jr. as his excuse as he knew the fellow had already been Kissed. So there would be no one to deny his claims of loyalty. Glancing around the Inner Circle, he realized that almost all of them had fallen for the trap. A quick sneak at the Dark Lord's hands showed that he was safe. It was a trick Severus had discovered during his spying in past. You could always make a fair guess of the psycho's moods, or his mood swings, by seeing how tightly he held his wand.

Tighter the hold, the more danger you were in.

Severus took an involuntary breath. He was proud of how he managed to look unaffected in the face of such turmoil. This was it….the next few seconds would decide his fate. He knew that his chances of coming out of this unscathed were very slim. But he was determined to help Harry. And he'd do anything short of selling his soul to help him.

He slid down on one knee and bowed his head such that it exposed his neck. "Accept me, or punish me Master, either way, I am yours." He said in a monotone and waited. Seconds ticked and Severus felt beads of sweat forming on his face. The suspense was too much to bear. His very life was at stake and yet Severus felt oddly calm. Suddenly, he felt something slithering on his neck. It took him exactly three seconds to know that it was Nagini that was coiling around him. Dread pooled in his stomach as he felt the snake tighten around him. He was going to bloody die! All his instincts seemed to tell him to scream and run away from that infernal place, but Severus would not budge. There was this odd feeling in his stomach that told him to be brave and deal with this head on. _When did I become a Gryffindor?_ Was the thought that went through Severus's brain before he completely wiped it blank from all emotion.

Slowly, he heard an odd hissing noise as Voldemort commanded Nagini. The reptile slid away from his body. "Rissse Severusss…" he said.

Severus rose steadily and gracefully, without the slightest waver in his body, or a hint of emotion on his face. His intellect carefully masked from envious eyes, and his disgust of the hypocrite safely tucked away under lock and key somewhere deep within the shadowy regions of his mind. "Your wish is my command my Lord…" he said.

"I am very pleased with your loyalty Severusss. I shall be taking you back within the folds of my forces. I shall require all your potion making abilities and engage your spying capabilities to the maximum extent. Now, your first assignment would be to find out the location of the Potter boy, and research about the possible breaches in the security around him. You shall report to me, within fifteen days. Do not fail me." The dark Lord spoke domineeringly.

"Of course, my Lord!" Snape said, internally cheering.

He was going to live! And if that wasn't enough, he was also going to leach this inferno of all his strength and intellect, and what is more, he could fulfill his promise!

"I must return to the castle before my absence is noticed, my lord." He said bowing again.

" Yess…leave Severusss". The evil voice said in an oily whisper. Just as Severus turned around to leave through the gate.

"Oh, and Severusss…"

He turned around.

" _Crucio_ ". Severus fell down upon one knee due to the pain. But not one sound escaped his lips. He remained on the ground, head bowed, clothes soiled, yet somehow he looked far superior to all those standing above him. He would not give this excuse of a human being the satisfaction of seeing him in pain.

" Loyal or not, I do not tolerate tardiness. Let this be a refresher and a reminder for your upcoming task. Leave now." He hissed in an angry tone.

Severus bowed and disapparated without a crack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~arya~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~305~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cold that greeted Severus on arriving home was a welcome change from the atrocities committed by a mad psychopath right under the warm glare of the sun. Spinners' End had undergone some substantial changes over the years after Severus found the house empty on his seventeenth birthday. It still looked like the house could do with some renovation, but Severus was fine with the state of things. He did not have a heater, the kitchen tap was leaking a bit and the cellar looked more like a catacomb with the number of potion ingredients in there, but the house was fine. It had the aura of a home that was often missing when Severus had been younger.

Severus remembered the state of the house when he'd inherited it from his parents. Exhilarated by his newfound freedom of doing magic and an offer letter from one of Britain's pioneering Potions' Masters, he had gone to the shovel he called home to deliver the happy news to his mother. Cold silence had greeted him then.

They had left. There was a single note from his mother informing him that the house would belong to him and that he could do anything with it as he saw fit. Confused, Severus had searched the whole of Cokeworth for them. His father was found three days later, dead under mysterious circumstances. The muggle police could not make head or tail of it, but Severus had known. It was the Killing Curse.

There was no sign of his mother.

Shaken by the events, and cold with the realization that his mother had committed the murder, he wondered what had caused her to take such desperate measures. For in spite of their hatred for each other, his mother had never lifted a wand at Tobias Snape. Instantly, his hate for muggles had escalated and he did the one thing that left him regretful forever. He had taken the dark mark.

It was with Lily's death that he came back to his senses. And now he was atoning for that grave mistake by dedicating his life to her son.

Severus snapped out of his place by the window. Lily's son. That was his goal now. To keep him safe. To help him. He would not let him die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~arya~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~305~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A tall imposing figure stepped from nowhere onto the busy pavement bordering a busier road. Black trousers, deep blue shirt with the top button undone and golden brown hair neatly trimmed to perfection, he did not attract too much attention to himself, other than an occasional appreciative glance from a waitress in the roadside inn. There were far too many fashion models these days.

Severus walked on without caring to second glance at the rows of shops that glittered (littered, actually) along the path to a more peaceful area. It was a good half an hour before he found a small coffee shop. It looked more like a rural area than a suburb. There was a variety store to his right and a bookstore to his left. A large board announced the existence of _'la Heroina Racecourse'_ just in front of him. Severus could see the stables nearby. He slipped into the shop and took a seat by the large French window and observed the goings-on of the people around him.

Boring slow paced old people, anxious jobless young men and teenagers, far too loud for his tastes made up the brunt of the society here. Not that Severus was interested. He had only come here to visit a nursery that surprisingly enough, had plants that were rarely found in the magical world, much less, muggle London. He had seen the advertisement in the newspapers for interested florists with a fetish for exotic plants. So that was Severus's occupation for the day.

He took out the newspaper clipping that had the address of the place. Severus desperately wanted to find the plants, buy them and be done with it. The spy he was, he did not want to cultivate any unnecessary acquaintances that helped little and poked more. But he couldn't. He wanted to investigate how muggles come in possession of those species and cultivated them without problems. Magical plants rarely cooperated with the best of wizards after all. Of course, it could turn out to be a family of squibs or an undiscovered muggle-born working with them, but Severus did not want to take chances.

He tried to draw the attention of the waiter taking orders two tables away. A waitress noticed this and came to him with a sickly sweet smile and flirty manners.

 _Oh well!_

He quickly gave his orders and went back to window gazing. The waitress came back and handed him his coffee. He tried to casually draw her into a conversation, but this time, she had her attention elsewhere. Severus followed her gaze and discovered a gang of teens talking loudly to another boy, about five feet tall, with messy black hair.

Severus jolted to attention. _What was POTTER doing here?_ Wasn't he supposed to be at his aunt's house, under constant surveillance, writing love letters to his dogfather? Had he escaped from there? Why wasn't the Order searching for him then? Or were they? Why didn't Dumbledore inform him then? Severus started to rise from his place. He wanted to grab the boy by his neck. Anger and irritation filled him. On one side, he was risking his life to save the boy, and here was the brat…utterly disregarding his safety, gallivanting about in London!

He stopped abruptly as the boy turned around.

Not Potter.

Thank Merlin, it was just a spooky coincidence. While they had the same build and hair, this boy had red highlights in his hair, and his eyes were brown. He did not have spectacles or the baby fat around his face. He did not have a scar on his head. And moreover, he had a careless smile that was a world away from the haunted boy of his school. Severus bowed down guiltily. How quick he was to judge! He had resolved to help the child, and here he was..suspecting him of running away!

He gazed back at the boy to divert his thoughts.

"Come on Leo! Why don't you give it a rest? We're playing Clash Of Clans at Judy's. Join us, it'll be fun!" A very muscular boy with tattoos on his hands entreated.

"Dave! I am at work! You can't skive off work like you skip classes at school. The guy is paying me! Forgive me but I'd rather not lose my job." The Potter lookalike replied. Of course! Severus thought. Every teenager's dream was to bunk class and roam around as if they owned the school.

"Hah-bloody-ha! It's not like you need the money, do you? It's just a stupid summer job. Why do you want to work in this heat and sweat like a buffoon?" Another guy commented pompously.

"Shut the hell up Richie! Nobody asked you. And who are you calling a buffoon? I am doing something useful and adventurous, unlike you living like a princess in a pink castle!"

"I'll show you princess you-"

"Oy! We're not here to fight. I don't know about you guys but I rather prefer meeting my ol' man at home rather than at the police station." This is the only sensible one in the gang, Severus thought wryly. Teenagers!

"Thanks, Jo! Now let me go before the owner comes and boots me off his stables." He began walking towards the horses.

"But Leo, what is so bloody adventurous about horses? It's plain boring! How can you refuse a game of _Clash of Clans_?" This short boy was speaking as if it was ridiculous to prefer work over a bloody video game, Severus thought.

The Potter lookalike turned to the short boy in amazement. "What did you just say, Sean? Horses are boring! Well, I'll be damned! You guys will be sitting in your comfy sofas playing a _video game_ imagining armies and battles and cavalry on a stupid screen! While I will be mounting my brave stallion and save my damsel in distress like a brave soldier of the Queen. I will brag about my conquests and wars and trysts with monsters, with only my horse for company as I glide through the forests to fight my battles, while all you will be doing is get fat on the potato chips at Judy's. I will earn my knighthood before I am seventeen and wield a sword made of silver, while all you will get is a sore bottom and damaged nervous system." The Leo boy was standing straight and alert as if already on duty as the Kings guard, while his companions listened in awe and wonderment.

Severus had to hand it to the boy. How quickly had he manipulated his peers! Instead of grousing about the mean old owner who made his staff work in afternoons, he had actually managed to make them feel envious of his work! It wouldn't be long before every kid in the neighborhood joined for a summer job at the stables, he thought chuckling. Pity this one was a muggle. He'd have made a perfect Slytherin! He made it look like you'd be a knight just by learning how to ride a horse! And the stories the boy told…nobody even did that now! And yet…all those adolescents wanted to ride a bloody horse, just because the other boy said it was cool! Merlin! Was I ever this naïve? Severus wondered.

"Do you know how to ride a horse, Evan?" The Popeye of the gang asked.

"Oh yes, I do! You pick up things when you're lookin' at riders from all over the place getting onto the horses like bloody musketeers and doing aerobics and belly dance on them." The boy said chuckling.

"Would you- er- I mean-" The Popeye boy was stumbling on his words as if embarrassed to say it.

"Just ask Dave. I'm not gonna make fun of you, we're friends!" The muggle Slytherin, for that was the name Severus had decided to give him, said to his friend.

"Alright! I wanna learn how to ride a horse. And I wanna show it to Emily. So you've gotta teach me." The boy shrugged. Ah! _Anything to get their crush's attention, boys!_ Severus thought.

"Dave, I'd have taught ya in a jiffy if I had the time. Y'see I need to…"

He was cut off as the others joined the Popeye. "Leo, mate you've gotta show us how!"

"C'mon buddy! Just one lesson, and we won't bother you or interrupt you later."

"Aww..Evan, now I don' like beggin' please…"

"Okay! Okay! Comrades! I'll be teaching you! Stop pestering me and follow. And keep it low…we don't want the owner knowing."

"Sure, boyo!"

The gang made their way to the stables as Severus discreetly finished his coffee and paid for it. He went to the bookstore and picked up a book from the rack nearest to the door. He casually carried it forward as if looking for more light and strategically positioned himself at the spot from where he could have uninterrupted vision.

Severus did not know what mood struck him, but he oddly wanted to see where this show went to. He temporarily forgot all about the nursery and plants and Order work. Strange! But this muggle Slytherin had entranced him more than anything else.

The troop made their way to the stables.

"Righto! Lads, now the first thing you need'ta know about your beautiful way to success is your horse. There are the stables, in there are the horses, as you can see. Go to each one of them and look at those beauties. Let your horse choose you, rather than the other way round." He said this and promptly went to pet a brown-maned charger with milk white markings on his face.

The rest of them trooped around the stables and after a few minutes of inspection, selection (by the horses, that is) and haggling for trading places, each one managed to find a horse except for Richie. The golden haired boy stood awkwardly before them as the others were looking admiringly at their chosen.

"Uh, they didn't choose me." He explained the obvious waving his hand towards the stables.

"Well, so it's obvious, they don't want you here. Go back to your palace princess." One of the others sneered.

"Phil! There's no need to be so rude." Muggle Slytherin said huffily and turned to Goldilocks. With a martyred sigh, he ran his fingers through the horse's hair and stepped away. "You can take my charger for today. She'll like you, don't worry."

"Oh thank you, Leo! You're a great friend."

"Right now, don't thank me yet, Phil, there's lot to do. The first thing that a rider must understand in horsemanship is their horse. It's all fine and well to have a horse of your liking. But you need to understand your horse, know her like a friend, bond with your horse because once you mount and take off, she will be your only companion."

"And to understand your horse, the most preferred method is contact."

"Leo, surely you don't mean…" One of them started skeptically.

"Get your brain off the gutter you bloody idiot. Ewww…I only meant to groom your horse!" The others shuddered and some laughed uproariously.

"Oh right! I was just asking man, that is I know you can't…"

The others started laughing again but the flustered boy plowed on industriously.

"I mean it's not anatomically possible…but I was just imagining…"

Popeye fell to the ground and was clutching hard at his stomach. "Anatomically possible…"

"Try and experiment once and then you'll know if it is…" More banging followed by uncontrollable laughter. Severus himself couldn't keep a straight face and gave way to a smile. He wasn't in his evil bat of dungeons persona anyway, so why bother hiding?

"Alright! That's enough! You want to ride or keep laughing?" Muggle Slytherin asked.

"Right okay! No more jokes." They conceded.

Over the next half an hour the boy sat on a nearby rock and guided his friends through the grooming of a horse.

He got some brushes and combs and set them before the others. "Now first you need to tie up the horse…slowly now, don't frighten her…"

And then he lead them through currying, then pushing and picking through the tail and combing the hair.

"Don't put too much pressure she'll hurt. Dave, I recommend you brush her hair using the soft one…she doesn't like the hard ones."

When one of them made a mistake, the boy visibly tensed up and made a move towards them and then, with supreme effort he'd hold himself back and say "Right! This is only your first time…It's okay, I won't take away the experience from you." And he sat back dejectedly. This made his friends all the more eager to do the grooming and looked at him thankfully. But Severus was the Head of Slytherin. He could see straight through the act. The boy was only doing this to keep his friends under the illusion of doing an enviable job, while he sat contently watching their hard work.

"And now, we're ready to put the saddle on and fly through England," he said with a flourish. He helped the people onto their seats and let them get comfortable on their own. As they followed his instructions of walking their horses, the boy went into the storeroom once more and brought out an instant camera. He then instructed them to gently nudge their horses into trotting. It was clear to Severus that they were hanging onto the horse for dear life as it started trotting faster. Maybe that was a close imitation of what they looked when they were being exceptionally brave, for the Muggle Slytherin took snaps of each of them separately. Finally, at the end of an hour, the boys stopped and got down. They were scared witless but were putting on a casual face, and failing miserably.

"How did I do, Evan?"

"Oh, Dave! That was fantastic for a first timer, and without any proper coaching too! I almost couldn't see you guys when you started going faster! You were one with the air! Awesome! You people are fantastic students!"The boy clapped merrily.

The others colored. "Well, you were a good teacher! We would've gone to Judy's and gotten fat if you weren't here! So it's all thanks to you."

The boy made to protest against the undeserved compliments when the others joined in loud proclamations of his skill at teaching Finally, he just smiled genially and let it go.

"Oh! And I almost forgot! I took some snaps of you while you were riding! How brave you looked! Show it to your Emily and Jane and others and you can come back to me if they are not impressed." He challenged showing them the photos.

The boys were delighted. They looked at their pictures and admired themselves. "I'll take it to her now!" Popeye said happily.

"Uh…Dave…I…well I…"

"Say it man! Anything for you!"

"Well, the camera's not mine. It belongs to the owner and he might ask questions about why there is no ink and acid anymore in his…"

"Oh! Okay! No worries man, I'll pay for this picture to you. We all will. Won't we? And then you can go and buy the dyes and all and replace it before he comes." The boy replied.

Everyone complied and gave their pounds to the boy. After some more chatting, all the other boys went away bragging about their horsemanship to anyone who would listen.

Severus closed the book and picked up another one as he saw the owner coming towards him. He needn't have worried, though. The man called for the Leo boy and turned to him with an amused expression on his face. "Why I never! I never thought I'd see the day when Peterson's kid would work willingly! This boy is a pure pro!"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the man as the boy came towards them. So this boy was the son of some Peterson guy who spoiled his kids with money and this one was different? But the boys had called him Evan, hadn't they? Severus wanted to solve the mystery.

The shop owner made a mock strict face as the said boy appeared and said "Leo Evan! Of all the tomfoolery you could've gotten into…you made the boys from over the hill work? _Work_?"

So this kid was a mastermind who made rich kids work. Severus was inordinately pleased with his muggle Slytherin.

"Tomfoolery sir? I was just teaching them horsemanship."

"Sure you were, young man! I am not one of those idiot boys. Don't you try to confound me."

"Ay, sir! You wound me! What have I done that garners such a rebuke from you?"

The man opened his mouth to say something when he saw a Spanish man coming towards them in an ancient jeep. "I'll tell you later, now there comes your owner. Go meet him and come here later."

The boy went. The shopkeeper turned to him again and whispered "Now watch how he ensnares Alfredo Lopez!" as if he hadn't been doing that already. Severus, however, bemoaned the rusting of his skills. If a half blind old man could see he was spying, then…

"Good evening ".

"Ah! _Hola_! Leo. _cómo estás_?" "I am fine sir. I've completed my task for the day."

" _Caray!_ That was fast! How did you do it?"

"Oh! I just believe in hard work, sir!"

"Hard work, my ass! You're just very smart boy!" The bookshop owner commented to himself as Severus listened to his muggle Slytherin putting on a show. "Good! Very Good! I'll give you a bonus today." And he gave the boy forty bucks with a smile.

"Thank you, sir! That is very kind of you!"

"No no… Good workers like you are hard to come by! Only London has such respectful boys! Very good Leo! You can go home now. I imagine your grandma will be waiting."

"Thank you again, sir!"And the boy went away whistling a happy tune. Severus had by now forgotten all about the nursery with exotic plants. He followed the boy covertly, taking care the bookshop owner did not notice. The boy went into the variety store and came back five minutes later with bread, cereal, and other provisions. He stopped by the coffee shop where the waitress was still looking at Leo.

"Hello there, Caire!" "Leo! How could you do that!"

"Do what Caire? Make money?"

"No! You tricked them. You did not do a single work, and got all those rich boys into working for you freely and then took the money yourself! And you even got the boys pay for the photos you took and we both know Mr. Lopez doesn't mind!" she said reprovingly.

"Oh, Caire! Please! They called me a buffoon! I couldn't very well start a fist fight with them now, could I? SO I got my revenge in a much more subtle way, and making money was just a bonus, really!" He smiled and gave her a rose, which he produced from his inner pocket. "This is for you, my lovely lady!" The woman got flustered and her cheeks went pink.

"Thanks, Leo! You're such a charmer! Do the girls at your school notice anyone besides you?" she asked.

"Oh don't flatter me, missy! I am no Mr. Handsome. And I don't even have a girlfriend!"

"Wait a little, mister! You're just fourteen! Let me see you saying the same thing next summer and then I'll listen. And speaking of girlfriends, you challenged them that their girlfriends would swoon at the photo. What would you do if they don't?" She asked worriedly as if already thinking of how to mend his bones.

"Claire! Come on! You are supposed to be the smart one! Emily wouldn't be his girlfriend if she hadn't already been impressed with him! It will just boost his ego a little, that's all."

"But, the others don't have girlfriends. What if they show it to their crushes and get rejected?"

"Pity then. They'll have to take more lessons from me." And both of them chuckled.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Richie Peterson would be covered in mud and horse hair, and yet be proud of it! You're very smart mister!"

"Thanks, my lady! And now, I have to go. Gran will be waiting."

"Oh okay! Go on…I'll see you tomorrow handsome!"

Severus followed as the boy skipped his way to a run-down house at the end of three lanes from the village center and got into the house.

"Gran! Oh, Gran! Look what I brought for you!" Severus stood behind a tree and watched as an old lady, pale beyond comparison came out of the house with a welcoming smile.

"Ah, there's my charmer!" The boy took out a bouquet of red roses and deposited it into her hands with a flourish. She took them close to her chest and smelled at them. Slowly, she put it aside on a work bench and engulfed the boy in a hug. "Oh, Leo! Thank you so much son!"

"Do you like them?" the boy asked with a brilliant smile.

"I _love_ them, child. You are so sweet. You remind me of…"she trailed off with a sigh and a lone tear escaped her eyes. The boy gently wiped it away. Severus had to turn away as he saw them hugging. He remembered his mother.

"It's okay Gran! It's okay!" he said kindly. She kissed him on his cheek and accepted the embrace. When they parted, she messed his head lovingly and kissed again.

"Eww..Gran, don't keep kissing me all the time!" Severus smiled at the words. That was what he used to say all the time to his mother as she fussed over him whenever he did something nice for her. His mother too had loved roses. What he would not give to be in her embrace once more!

"Of course, you'd say that young man! Why would you like an old lady when you have girls falling over themselves to have a look at you? You'll certainly forget about your Gran by next year when you have a girlfriend."She teased the embarrassed boy.

"No. I don't want any girls falling at me. They're so…"He twisted his lips disgustedly.

"Let's see if you say the same next year. You'll be bringing me a granddaughter, and say you've gotten engaged." The boy shuddered in horror.

"Engaged? Gran…Stop it, please. I'll be glad to come back alive from school. I don't want any more adventure than what seems to be my lot there." The old lady began laughing merrily. The boy brought her a chair from within and she dropped into it, exhausted.

"You have done all the chores again, haven't you? Why couldn't you have waited? I'd have helped you. See, how cold your feet are! And look, you've got cut again. Did your knife slip while making dinner?" He asked her fiercely. "I'll bring a Band-Aid." She smiled lovingly at him.

"It's alright Leo! I have been cooking for more time than your years. It's just a small cut." The boy paid no heed to her and began cleaning the wound. She gently passed her hand through his hair as he started massaging her feet.

Severus could see her face beyond her peppered hair falling out of the bun. She was pale and ill, no doubt, but there was a certain nobility about her. Her skin was wrinkled, but not too much. Severus would have called her a middle-aged woman if it were not for her eyes. They showed a gravity and hard life that far exceeded her years. And yet, as she watched her grandson tend to her fatigued body, her eyes held nothing but deep love and gratitude…and strangely enough, sadness. What had befallen this poor lady that caused her to be so intensely sorrowful?

Suddenly she looked towards where he was standing. Severus withdrew immediately behind. "Who is there?" she called. Her grandson must have looked his way.

"There is no one Gran!"

"No Leo, I saw someone."

"No Gran. There's no one." Severus began walking away.

"Leo, I say…"

"Okay let me go check. Though why would anyone hide…"he was muttering as he came towards Severus. Severus wanted to get away as soon as possible. He walked faster and deeper into the trees and making sure no one saw him, apparated to the Leaky Caldron. The last thing he heard was

"It almost looked like…." From the old lady. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~arya~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~305~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't until Severus sat down at the inn that he remembered about the potions ingredients.

"Damn!"

He ordered a single drink and sipped at it reviewing the day. It was almost twilight time. Lights were being switched on in Muggle London. Well anyway, it was almost time for his second self-appointed task for the day. He paid for the drink and got out again. Sighing, he apparated to Surrey.

As he reached the edges of the wards surrounding Number Four, Privet Drive, he could see all the lights of the house on…twinkling merrily against the dark.

Except for a single room, that had bars on the window.

Severus knew the wards would blast him to pieces if he dared to go further. The Dark Mark would make sure to send him to the Dark Lord. Severus circled the house, discreetly and saw a white owl looking forlornly inside the room.

The room with bars on its window.

There was a single table lamp that was switched on. And Severus could see the shadow of a boy falling onto the branches of the tree sitting near it. Severus went back to Spinners End. There was work to do.

And yet the shadow of the boy and the voice of the old lady haunted him even in his dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~tbc~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **A/N: Who is Leo? Who is the old lady? What is the work Severus has to do?  
Review please…I'd love feedback.**_


	3. Alive

_**Thanks to my lovely beta- Mischief Managed33, and all the people who have the patience of a saint and putting up with my erratic updates. Love you all.**_

 _ **The usual disclaimers apply.  
**_  
Alive

Severus sat silently in the kitchen of twelve, Grimmauld Place patiently waiting for the tea Molly was currently making for everybody in attendance. Everyone meaning himself, Albus, Minerva, Hagrid, Black and the whole of Weasley brood. Lupin was yet to make an appearance. Tonks and Shacklebolt were due anytime now. Moody should have been here by now, as should Mundungus Fletcher.

Molly had said that their duty for the day was did not know what their duty was. He intended to find out.

He glanced again at the occupants of the ornate room. It was, for lack of a better term, opulent. Fully and pompously furnished, in colors that Severus liked best, it was the very definition of magnificence. In stark contrast were the occupants, sober, poor or Black _(ahem, no I will not apologize Albus)_ , with the exception of the merry man that looked like the proverbial elephant in the room _(NOT talking about his waist size, of course)_ but then again, Dumbledore was more of an outlandish kind of magnificent.

The floo flared green and the expected arrivals made their appearance. Chairs were shifted, new ones summoned from other rooms, and in Moody's case, transfigured from his boots. He did not trust anyone, not even Albus Dumbledore.

"I tell you, Albus, this is a useless task. We are wasting time and resources on it." Was Moody's opening statement. Everyone in attendance turned their heads to him in deferential attention. You do not ignore a senior Auror, retired though he might be, with the exceptional track record of populating the loathsome island of Azkaban, right?

Wrong.

Tonks shielded her tea protectively and mock glared at him. "This is perfectly good tea made by Molly, Alastor, and most certainly NOT a waste of time or resources. If you don't want to drink it, I will."

Molly did not know whether to thank her for the compliment or admonish her for the disrespect. Kingsley rolled his eyes. He'd gotten used to the fact that the punk (ahem, PINK) haired witch was the unofficial daughter of the Auror. She had rights, privileges and of course the guts to mock him in his face and call on him if he got too grumpy. Kingsley did not feel jealous. He just envied her. But then again, he too considered the young Auror as his sister, so he only felt secretive amusement at her flamboyant behavior.

"You shut up Tonks! I am serious!" he said grumpily.

"No, you're not. _That's_ Sirius." She smirked pointing to Black. "Aren't you, cousin?" she asked.

"Yass!" Black barked with all his doggy rambunctiousness. Molly glared at him, while the others rolled their eyes indulgently or irritated. But Severus frowned. He frowned because, in spite of the air headed demeanor Black projected, there was a glimmer of restlessness that Severus had come to associate with trouble. He wanted to shout and call out on Black and expose his double-faced façade that the charismatic villain had. He had offered his home as the Head Quarters for the Order meetings, painting himself as a martyr, while in reality, there was something sinister in his mind. Severus still did not believe that Black was completely innocent in the whole Secret Keeper charade. There was something about the story that wasn't right. How the brilliant and sensible Lily had consented to appoint Black as the Godfather to Harry, Severus would never know. He vowed to himself that he would find out about this and put an end to whatever harebrained scheme Black was plotting. He had decided to keep Harry safe, and he would! Even if it meant protecting the boy from his own Godfather.

His inner musings were cut short suddenly as Black turned to look at him with a weird expression on his face. He gazed at Severus, who scowled firmly and raised his Occlumency barriers as if challenging him to play his parlor tricks. Black looked away and refilled his tea. That was the last time Severus thought of Black for the evening. But had he noticed, he would've seen Black throwing him discreet glances throughout the meeting.

The meeting started ceremoniously with Albus's opening speech, welcoming all the rejoined members and greeting all the newly joined ones. He retold bits and parts of Harry's account of Voldemort's resurrection. Even though Severus knew it was a highly abridged version, and that the actual tale was even more harrowing, seeing that it was told and retold by the world's two biggest down players, glossing over gory details, he was still incensed by it. His hand clenched the tea cup and was saved only by Moody's timely intervention.

"Albus, if whatever you're saying is true, then we'll have to round up on the known Death Eaters and interrogate them. We'll have to discuss battle strategies. We'll have to train and recruit more Aurors. The ministry needs to be informed. We got a lot of work and instead of preparing ourselves; you're sitting here on these pretty chairs and taking shifts to guard the fourteen-year-old kid!"

Severus understood what duties the order members were doing day in day out. He had thought that Dumbledore was sending people to check on Harry from time to time. Instead, he found that they were standing like dementors outside his home guarding him like he was the criminal.

"Unfortunately Alastor, the minister refuses to believe that Voldemort has come back. He is happy to live in his own little world and contest in the next elections with a good majority. That is why we have no choice but to…."

"No choice? No choice? You say Albus Dumbledore! So what if the minister does not believe you? You have more power than him…you influence him. You are the head of the Wizengamot." Moody barked. Severus vehemently agreed with him, though he did not speak out.

"I don't want to misuse the power I …."

Moody snorted. "Spare me. We both know how many manipulations…."

Hagrid, the worshipper of all things that had the initials A.P.W.B.D came to his rescue. "Now now, Auror Moody, I know you're a good friend of the Headmaster, and have all sorts of things b'tween ya, but tha' soen't mean ya can make fun of him. I won't stand it. P'fesser Dumbledore is the wisest, kindest…."

Surprisingly, it was Black that cut him off this time. "Yes, yes Hagrid, we all agree with you. Now, let us discuss Harry's situation, okay?"

"O'course!"

Albus cleared his throat. "I believe that it would be prudent for Harry to remain with his relatives for the summer. He will be protected by the blood wards there. They helped him immensely in his first year…"

"But Headmaster, that was before You-know-who took his blood to resurrect himself. How can they protect him now?" Minerva asked the intelligent question.

"Yes, he resurrected himself using Harry's blood Minerva, but there is more. The protection is because of the love Lily had for her son, the love which flowed through her blood. Voldemort does not understand love…and he is quite proud of the fact."

"I don't think there is a lot of love lost between the boy and his relatives Albus." Moody started again.

"Alastor, it is not up to us to judge Harry's relatives. They are family. Of course, they love each other!" Albus said.

Severus had the flashback to his own childhood. He felt the sharp sting of his father's hand across his face and closed his eyes. _No Albus, they don't love each other, just because of blood.  
_  
"Headmaster, I think Moody is right. I don't think they accept Harry into their family." Black said softly.

Dumbledore smiled. "Has Harry ever said anything like that Sirius?"

"No sir, but there were references…odd comments and I have this feeling that…."

"Ah, then there is nothing to worry about. You are merely overreacting to the situation and reading into things more than necessary. Harry will be fine Sirius. Don't worry."

"Well, at least we can write to him and keep him updated on things. Harry doesn't like to be kept in the dark." Molly said in a motherly way.

"I also think we should limit writing letters to Harry Molly. There are chances that they may be intercepted by unfriendly people. It is better if you kept the letters short and did not reveal anything about the Order." Dumbledore said gravely.

Severus looked at him surprised. Was he mistaken, or was the Headmaster isolating the lonely and depressed boy even more by cutting off his communication? Was the Headmaster actually aware of what he was doing? Was he actually afraid of Harry?

Black just sighed. Severus sneered. _Really? Is that all you can do Black? He thought grimly. Some twinkling old fool tells you to stop writing to your godson and keep him at a place of dubious safety and you just agree? Without asking any questions? You are a very immature, selfish and dependent man Black. You have no backbone. If it were MY son….  
_  
Severus stopped thinking abruptly _. If it were my SON?_ Whoa! Where did that come from?

But thinking again, Severus did not feel the same embarrassment. What was wrong with him thinking of Harry as his son? He had promised to look after him…take care of him…teach him to survive. That is what fathers are supposed to do. Right?

Severus took a deep breath. Yes. Harry was his son. And he would prepare the boy for what was to come. He would contact the boy and sort out the differences they had. Maybe if he told the boy that he was his mother's best friend…..?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~arya~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`305~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus apparated to Surrey that evening with a single thought in his mind. He would contact Harry and talk to him. He would tell the boy why he treated him so bad and apologize. He would offer to teach the boy proper Defense. He would….

It wasn't until he reached the wards surrounding Privet Drive that reality hit him. How the hell would he get into the house? His dark mark would activate if he dared to touch it. How would he contact him? Would the boy come out anytime? Even if he did…could he see Severus and not go for his wand first and ask questions later?

 _And then_ he came to the crux of the matter. What if Harry didn't even want to talk to him? What if he went straight to Dumbledore and told him? What if Harry resented him so much that he would not be able to learn anything from him?

He looked forlornly at the window with bars on it. He saw the distant silhouette of a frail figure lying on a bed that was far too small. Severus felt the tendrils of doubt creeping in. Why was Harry kept in the room all day? Why was he so frail? Why were there bars on the window? Was he….?

 _All was not right. But there was nothing he could do about it.  
_  
Severus suddenly found himself sympathizing with Black about his resigned sigh. That was surprisingly a weird thought…weird enough for Severus to shake his head and apparate away. He wanted to clear his mind. He needed to distract himself. And the best distraction was to do research.

Potions research.

Speaking of potions….he still hadn't got the rare potions ingredients from the village of that Potter lookalike. What was his name? Harry….no that was Potter….Gryffindor….no that was a house…..Popeye…no that was the muscled friend of the boy….Right, his name was charmer..no that's what his Grandmother called him. _Uhm….the name was….the name was….  
_  
Dave? No….Judy? No…. Leo….that's right. _Leo Evan_ … Severus gave a wild mental cheer. He had remembered his muggle Slytherin's name.

 _Bravo Severus!_ His brain responded to his own cheer with so much sarcasm that Severus blushed red.

He was sure it was the infection that came when one spent too much time with stupid Gryffindors . He'd have to remember to take a bath tonight, and disinfect himself with….Severus cut his insane thoughts again. He hastily charmed his robes to look like muggle shirt and trousers. After transforming into his previous disguise, he apparated to the coffee shop of last time.

This time, Severus did not waste time ordering anything and studying people to play Sherlock Holmes on them. He went straight to the owner and addressed him.

"Excuse me, sir, may I have a moment of your time?"

The man smiled genially.

"I am a florist. I had seen an advertisement in the newspaper about a nursery which had exotic flowers. Would you please direct me to the place?" Severus surprised himself with his charming manners.

"Of course, young man. You have come to the right place. The nursery is run by dear old Eleanor, though it isn't much of a nursery. But she has this knack for growing up things….like her hands have magic or something….."

 _Or something…_ Severus reaffirmed his belief that there was a disguised magical family here or a guileless bunch of skilled squibs.

The old man meanwhile was continually singing the praises of the nursery caretaker. "…very talented…if only life was fair to her…she works very hard…gives them for free sometimes…."

"Sir, would it be possible to meet her now?" Severus interrupted him knowing very well that if he continued with this charade, he'd have the whole life history of the woman at his disposal, which would not serve any business.

"Oh alright. She lives close…just go straight on this road. Three lanes from here you'll find a big clock tower although you might not think it is big…you Londoners…anyway…take a right from there and you'll see a pub…nasty place that…don't you ever set foot there….you'll find a nursery not far from there called Toby's. If you don't find her there she'll be at home with her grandson. Ask anyone for Leo's place and they'll show ya!" The old man finished proudly as if he'd just given directions to the Buckingham palace. Severus simply nodded.

The old man beamed. "Now, do you want some coffee lad? We serve the best coffee around and you'll need your energy to search for the place." He said as if doing him a great favor. Severus sneered internally. The old bugger could have simply said she was Leo's Grandmother, and be done with it. He knew his way to that old shack of a house. And how would you explain how you knew about Leo? His brain responded snidely.

"No thank you, sir. I am in a bit of hurry. I am sure I'll have some the next time I come here." He said and trotted off before the man could say anything. The last thing he heard was the old man happily muttering "Such a polite young man…hard to come by these days…"

Severus smirked all through his way to the nursery. He found the sizable board that had a single, hand-written word written in red ink in contrast with the green colored board.

TOBY'S

The placard was covered with a transparent sheet and stapled to the sides to prevent the sketch from wearing away. The place wasn't much, but it was neat and tidy, unlike the overly elaborate greenhouses of Hogwarts that had more style than substance.

Severus went inside through the small garden gate. A rainbow of colors assaulted his vision blinding him temporarily. When he got his bearings back and took in the scene sedately, he found that he greatly appreciated the woman's skill with plants. She had planted the saplings in such a way that there was no need for a specialized glass house for them. The smallest herbs were planted at the edges followed by bigger plants. Stronger shrubs were seen at a distance from the smaller delicate ones so that they wouldn't hog all the light, water, and air. The texture of the soil, its color, moisture content…everything was perfect. In spite of taking care of the specific needs of each plant, the woman had accomplished the task of making it look like a beautiful color sensitive and eye-catching place and not just a plethora of random colors haphazardly placed. Severus felt a wave of respect for this Muggle old lady who had taken care to grow such delicate plants.

As he was taking in the wide view of the area once again…he noticed a brown figure bending slightly over a three feet high plant as if talking to it. The woman was wearing a hat that looked like a cross between a sun hat and a bonnet. It was a protection hat. Closer inspection showed that it was indeed Leo's grandmother; the pale lady was actually wearing a dark brown dress and a darker apron over it. Her grey hair was tied into a bun and her long hands were caressing the leaves as she applied something to the stem of the shrub.

Severus did not want to startle the woman and hence made sure to thump his feet on the ground as he walked towards her. Sure enough, the woman turned towards him as he neared her. She was wearing a yellow respirator and black sunglasses that were far too large for her frame.

"Don't come closer" her wavery voice warned him.

Severus stopped immediately. He understood that the woman had a pesticide in her gloved hands. He looked towards the poor plant that was suffering from a minor infestation. The paste the woman was applying seemed to work miraculously, as little by little the cancer-ed part of the tender bark fell away and started re-growing. Was it his imagination, or was the plant actually leaning into her touch?

He looked around the surroundings with a close eye. Severus had to hand it to her. The woman was scientific! He saw the nitrogen consuming plants in rows beside the legumes which provided the soil with nitrogen. He saw water thriving plants nearer to the well as compared to the comparatively dry plants. He was struck by the management efficiency and labor efficiency of the nursery. How intelligent! How beautiful! Really? Were daffodils really so radiant? Were lilies supposed to be so fragrant and breathtakingly beautiful? Those flowers were so fair and sweet! Just like…..

 _Just like Lily!  
_  
His thoughts pivoted on the auburn haired witch that had defined so much of his life. The one woman that had gotten past his tenacious exterior besides his mother. The one woman whose death had affected and changed the course of his life as much as his mother's death did.

"What sort of flowers does your lady love like?" The lady's voice cut through his musings.

"What? Lady love?" Severus asked confused.

Severus knew the woman was grinning despite the respirator obstructing his view.

"I have seen my fair share of couples young man. The expression on your face is so sickeningly lovesick that I fear for my plants."

"I…I am not…"

"What? Are you not lovesick? Mmm….so they say…all of them. But I know the signs. I've seen them so long, I think I got them by heart. Half closed eyes, kicked puppy expressions, hopeful smiles, hands in pockets…." She hummed on incoherently.

Severus quickly removed his hands from his pockets and stood ramrod straight and gave her his patented professional look _(a la Snape glare)._

She smirked. She did not fall for his trick!

"Why young man! Don't you try to intimidate me! My grandson can do a better job of it! He tries to do the same thing when I catch him doing things he thinks I am not supposed to know! But you can't fool someone like me! That poor chap!"She chuckled.

Severus almost wanted to mutter _'And I can totally understand why!'_ but he refrained. Something must have given him away as she snorted again.

"Oh really? I can almost make a fair guess of your fair maiden. She must be an angel fallen from the heaven, not meant to be compared to other living beings. She is the most sensible, kind and noble-hearted maiden with hair with the colour of tiger lily? That's why you're looking at those poor things so longingly? And judging from your face, the damsel did not accept your proposal? Is that why you're trying to please her with poetry and flowers?" She asked with a growing smile evident from the increasing wrinkles on her cheeks and paling face of Severus.

"I- she-um"

"So I am right!"

"No, you're not. You don't-"

"Aha! Your love is gone with someone else! "She crowed.

Severus became paler. Was this woman a seer or something? But the last sentence hurt! What right did the woman have to feel so victorious with his abysmal love life? Did this lady, who hadn't known him even for ten straight minutes, think she had the right to judge him? He stiffened.

"Yes, ma'am. She is gone. She has gone to the Almighty creator and would not accept any more tiger lilies from me." He said coldly.

The change in her countenance was obvious even if he couldn't see very much of her face because of the over large accessories she had on her face.

"I-I am sorry young man. It was not my intention to bring up unpleasant memories. I truly regret my-"

Severus held up his hand to stop her. It was a strange emotion, but Severus felt very uncomfortable and even guilty for making the old woman so regretful, even if he deserved the apologies. He did not like seeing her guilty. Severus did not understand his emotions, so he rushed on to get the aid of his rational and ever alert brain.

"It is alright ma'am. You did not know. Please do not think any more about it."

The woman did not speak for some time. Then she gave him a small smile and nodded. The minutes ticked away as they both now stood in silence. Severus did not know what else to speak.

Finally, the woman relieved him of his dilemma by asking "Oh, forgive me. May I know how can I help you?"

He breathed in relief at the much less uncomfortable topic and regained his eloquence. "Yes, of course! I had seen an advertisement in the newspaper a couple of days ago regarding the sale of some rare species of poison ivy and Indian neem, I assume you must have made. I am a florist but I have a lot of interest in plant species. I was hoping to buy some."

The woman nodded in agreement. "Yes, that was about four days ago. We have a small stock of the species though I do not keep them here. Follow me, I'll show the potted plants to you and you can select from them."

Severus followed her out of the nursery and stood beside her as she closed the green gates and attempted to put on the enormous lock onto it. Severus did not see the need. The gate was hardly any higher than himself and the fences on the other side were not too intimidating. Yet he did not say anything as the woman valiantly tried to turn the rusted key into the lock. He noticed her heavy breathing and moved forward towards her. He was about to offer his help when he heard the definite click that signified the finished task.

She turned around with a pleased expression, jingling the keys a little as she did so and religiously caressed the placard at the entrance.

They walked silently towards the run down shack that Severus had seen a few days ago.

"Those things are not hard to grow, just a little tricky. You just have to know the right way of doing things." She said after a while.

Severus merely nodded.

They reached the house that was currently closed and locked securely. The woman made her way to a smaller gate that Severus assumed, led to the backyard. He stood hesitantly at the entrance as she disappeared beyond the turning.

"Are you coming or not?" She called from somewhere.

Severus made his way towards the gate and walked in. There he saw a miniature version of the nursery he'd just left, except, there were much more dangerous and potentially powerful plants here. Severus found the woman at the far end of the garden and went towards her.

"What other plants do you have here?"

"Oh, you know, common things, useful in homemade remedies. _Tulsi, neem, ashwagandha,_ and the likes. We also have small vegetable patches around here. You don't know the prices of vegetables these days…costlier than perfumes…those things…" she muttered as she led him to where he saw some thick bushes of tulsi plants.

"There you go. Select your plants and bring them to me. I'll put them in temporary pots and package them for you. I'll also tell you the proper way of replanting them too if you wish. I'll be in the tool shed then." She said over her shoulder as she walked away. Severus was left alone with his thoughts. This place…was somehow very inviting, familiar, caring. The garden was almost as good, if not better than the garden he had at home.

The garden that his mother had planted when he was seven.

He shook off the bitter reminders of his parents and looked around. Ten minutes later, Severus had a long list of plants that he wished to whisk away from this place. He did not know how much the woman would charge…but Severus was ready to pay a fortune if need be. Those plants were….

Severus walked towards the tool shed where the woman implied she would be. He saw her, sitting on a rickety wooden chair, looking pensively at some packets filled with seeds of different colours. She was taking a handful of them into her hands and turning them over and over as if scanning the seeds for any defects.

Severus coughed to get her attention. She did not look up. He stood awkwardly for some time, feeling like a teenager waiting at his teacher's desk for their pronouncement of detention. He vaguely understood how his students must have felt when he sat in front of them correcting papers, hardly paying them any mind, while they stood in terrified silence wondering about their upcoming detention.

He shook his head, amused. "Excuse me, ma'am…"

"Done with your list?"

Severus wanted to laugh at the irony. This sounded suspiciously like something that had happened twenty years ago when he was fifteen.

"Yes. I have made a note of them." He said extending his notepad towards her. Severus saw the bonnet-like hat hanging on what looked like a coat rack. She had evidently removed the glasses as well as the respirator.

The woman finally lifted her head.

Severus froze. His face became pale and his breath came in short gasps. He felt as if someone had punched him in his gut.

No…

No…

It couldn't be…

"Are you alright young man?" The woman asked confused.

"I- yes I am…"

"You don't look too good. Are you sure you're alright?" She got up and started walking towards him. Severus took a step back.

"Did you inhale the scent of Valerian flowers on your way?"

Bewildered, Severus shook his head. The woman, though, took that to be a yes and got up from her seat.

"Young man, that was a stupid thing to do! How could you be so ignorant…so careless! I say it again and again, but do you listen? No!"

"Wha-"

"Don't walk with your head in the clouds, Leo! How many times did I tell you?"

"I am not-"

"Whoever you are! Leo also does the same thing. You young people! You remind me of-"… The woman stopped abruptly and looked at him with a crestfallen expression.

"You remind me of-" tears were forming in her eyes."You remind-" Severus wanted to run away from there. He did not want to know whom he reminded her of. His world was spinning madly. He felt dizzy and on the verge of fainting. He took another step back and stumbled. The motion jerked her back to action.

"Stay here. I'll get something for you." And she strode towards her house at a rapid pace. Severus stared at her receding form with an expression of absolute horror. Familiar words were ringing in his ears.

 _Sev! That was a stupid thing to do!  
_  
He looked back at the garden in the back yard.

 _Don't walk with your head in the clouds Severus!  
_  
Severus stared at the spot the woman was sitting. The seeds were spread all over the table. Some of them were rolling down and falling onto the hard floor.

Severus looked around wildly and disapparated with a resounding crack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~arya~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~305~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He reached for the front door as he heard the chiding voice.

 _Sev! Leave your shoes outside. I don't want any mud tracks in here.  
_  
Hands shaking with trepidation he fled inside. He needed to calm down. He needed to think logically. He must not lose control.

 _Breathe Sev! Don't panic. It is just a small cut. I'll heal you in a jiffy.  
_  
He stared wildly at the chesterfield. No. He didn't want to hear that voice. He shouldn't. She was gone. It was all an illusion. He just needed to sleep. He went to the bedroom.

 _Hush! My child! Close your eyes.  
_  
 _I'll watch over your dreams…I'll keep you safe…  
_  
 _Go to sleep my dear Severus…I'll be here till you wake.  
_  
He ran away from the place. He should drink some water. Maybe he was just overstressed. He should just work on it. Occlumency. That's it!

He went to the kitchen to grab some water.

 _Sev! I made pancakes today. Go wash your hands, or there'll be nothing for you.  
_  
He avoided the narrow hallway that led to the dining table and rerouted to his wine cabinet.

 _Be better than your father, Sev! Keep your wits about you. Don't try to run away from problems, Sev.  
_  
He ran from the house. When Severus registered what was happening around him, he sat on the grass where he evidently found himself. He was in the garden.

The garden his mother had planted when he was seven.

 _Help me with these daffodils Sev!  
_  
He walked away from the flowers.

 _Sev, don't pour too much water there!  
_  
He opened the tap and let the water run.

 _Sev, look at this vegetable patch!  
_  
Severus hurried back inside.

 _Severus! I am so proud of you. You're going to Hogwarts!  
_  
 _Severus, your grades are amazing. You will be a great wizard one day!_

 _Severus…Severus….Sev…  
_  
A glass tumbler broke into a thousand pieces as it was hit violently against the wall. He repaired it and threw it again…and again and again. He desperately tried to silence the voice in his head, but it wouldn't. His breath was coming in short bursts, his eyes were seeing double, his hands were shaking horribly.

 _Sev…are you alright my child?  
_  
He closed his eyes with defeat.

"Mother…"

~~~~~~~~tbc~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **Mother? How? Where? When?**_

 _ **Mystery upon mystery…**_

 _ **What's going to happen? What happened to Severus? Who is his mother? Who will rescue them?**_

 _ **Review, please. I really need your support now. I am as much in turmoil as Severus is.**_


End file.
